


Moving Mountains

by misura



Category: Magic: The Gathering
Genre: Block: Scars of Mirrodin, M/M, Set: New Phyrexia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-14
Updated: 2011-05-14
Packaged: 2017-10-19 09:49:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/199545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misura/pseuds/misura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>In the morning, Koth brings down the mountains.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Moving Mountains

"I have lost the mountains," Koth says, and if Venser had any energy left to _feel_ , the statement would piss him off, because they have _not_ lost the mountains, one does not 'lose' mountains like an easy-to-overlook gadget or a scroll in a room full of them; mountains are _mountains_.

As it is, what he says is: "We'll get them back," which may be a lie, only at least it gets Koth looking at him like he not only remembers Venser's existence but might even be able to remember his name, given a few moments. These days, that's something already.

Koth says nothing, but his body shudders in a reaction to something that might be mistaken for cold.

"Come on," Venser says. "You're cold; we're both tired. We'll figure out a way to deal with this in the morning." He's not as tired as he could be, and Koth is much more tired than he should be. As unlikely as it seems, Venser has learned diplomacy in this war, the art of talking people into being sensible.

On second thought, 'diplomacy' might be the wrong word. Regardless. If he's learned how to kill and not keep count of those he's pushed into oblivion, he's also learned how to save those he cares about from themselves. Gloomy utterings aside, there's fire left in Koth, still, and Venser has no intention of seeing it die.

"Yes," Koth says, which is a suprise, although not an unpleasant one.

 

Venser spends most of the night awake, thinking. They have not been fighting this war foolishly; they are doing what they can, using whatever resources are at their disposal.

If they are losing, it is not because they are making mistakes.

Koth's body is like a nearly-too-heavy blanket on top of his - warm, yes, but only barely comfortable. His breathing is even, at least; a good night's sleep may do him well.

Hope springs eternal, Venser knows. Some things will always endure. You can infect a land, change it, but you can't just unmake everything it is.

 

In the morning, Koth brings down the mountains.


End file.
